


Each Happy Ending's a Brand New Beginning

by lunabelieves



Category: Dead Like Me, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: Mason has a Very Important Reap.
Kudos: 3





	Each Happy Ending's a Brand New Beginning

Each Happy Ending’s A Brand New Beginning

C. Porter.  
Mason doesn’t know whether this one is considered a VIPR. She IS a model (A very beautiful one too. He‘s seen the beer ad once or twice.), but there is no limo, no fancy clothes, no VIP pass to get inside and get close to her. So he’s lucky, standing out back of the studio wondering how he’ll explain this to Rube (who won’t really care, just call him a fuck up and be done with it) when she steps out of the side door and leans against the wall.

She gives him a small smile. “Couldn’t stand that crowd either?” She asks and leaves Mason a bit speechless. Even with his dingy clothes and slightly dangerous look (Well, he’d like to think he looked dangerous. Most likely, he just looks pitiful, like a puppy that‘s been kicked one too many times), she’s being kind to him. Treating him as if he’s a normal person, where as most people treat him like the pathetic junkie that he mostly believes he is.

“Oh. Um.” He stutters a few minutes more, trying to come up with a more coherent answer than blurting out the truth in her face.

“Not with them, are you?” There’s that smile again. “Good. Whoever would want to mix with them…”

“Don’t you love what you do?” If some one asked him to be a model, he’d say yes in a heart beat (If his heart was still technically beating). Anything beat what he did for his money.

“Love the look, hate the lifestyle.” She replied. “I always thought I’d be past this model stuff, become an actress or something. Or go home maybe. Start a family, with a nice guy…You know, happily ever after.” Her tone almost implies she thinks he’s a nice guy and maybe, if he weren’t a reaper and her ETD weren’t inching closer, he’d buy her a drink. Maybe they’d talk. Maybe there would even be sex. But there won’t be, because her time’s almost up.  
He reaches out and lays a hand on her shoulder, popping her soul in the process. Not that she knows that. She doesn’t glare at him though, like he’s some sick kind of perv, feeling up a girl in an alley because she’s a model. “I hope you find what you’re looking for.” He turns to walk away after he speaks, but she calls him back.

“What’s your name?”

“Jones.” Is the only way he can reply.

\--

\--

“I’m not upset.” She says later as they walk down the street afterwards. After all is said and done and she’s more or less… “When it’s your time-”

“And all that jazz.” He says. He’s heard it all. He’s seen people cry and beg and plead and even try to bargain with their reaper, to try and live again. In the end, it all fails, so he’s glad she isn’t terribly upset by her death. It would belittle his ideals about her if she began sobbing.

“ ‘When one door closes, another opens’.” She simply says as her lights come for her. Then she looks at him and kisses his cheek. “I hope you find what you’re looking for, Jones.”

“It’s Mason.”

Then she is gone.


End file.
